Baby Mine
by spacemonkeylover
Summary: Part2 of Drunken Escapades series.


Disclaimer: Not mine, yadda, yadda, yadda... Spoilers: none Rating: PG just in case. Author: Sarah Summary: Another drunken night at the Colonels'.  
  
Baby Mine.  
  
"I think we should rob a bank."  
  
"Ah, the genius that is Daniel Jackson." Jack sighed and passed Daniel another beer.  
  
"Seriously, think of the benefits; money, money...money...uh..."  
  
"Sure Danny, you plan it and we'll carry it out."  
  
"Why do you want to rob a bank Daniel?" Sam asked reaching over him to get to the bowl of crisps (chips in America I think).  
  
"So I can open a museum dedicated to us."  
  
"Isn't that a bit vain?"  
  
"No, to the SGC not us as in us four although we would have to be mentioned because we would be opening it by robbing a bank."  
  
"But we wouldn't mention the last part." Jack said moving his queen or Marge Simpson to take Teal'c's Bart. "Check."  
  
Teal'c moved his Lisa and knocked over Jack's Homer.  
  
"Check mate."  
  
"Damn, who wants more beer?"  
  
Sam and Daniel raised their hands.  
  
"I guess that means I will be getting the beer?" Jack asked getting up from his place on the floor.  
  
It was SG1 team night, in other words get drunk at the Colonel's, talk about meaning of life stuff, tell everyone you love them then fall into one of his spare beds.  
  
Jack walked into his kitchen (swayed into his kitchen would be more appropriate) and got three more beers.  
  
"Hey T, what you want?"  
  
"I will not have a beverage at this moment O'Neill, I also think you should stop drinking alcohol and have some water." The Jaffa replied.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine Danny and Carter on the other hand..." He started to stare at his left hand.  
  
"So how will you rob the bank Daniel?" Sam asked as she played with the man's hair.  
  
"Well, you can cut the camera's with your computer thingy and then I'll follow Teal'c and Jack into the bank 'cos they are scary looking and we'll have to wear masks to cover our faces and we can take a gun to threaten people with and, but we won't shoot anyone 'cos that's mean and..."  
  
"Whoa Danny boy, too many ands in one sentence, there is such a thing as a full stop." Jack plonked a beer down in front the man causing it to spill in his lap. "Look like you've wet your pants."  
  
"You wet my pants Jack!"  
  
"I did not wet your pants, why would I wet your pants?"  
  
"Because you spilled my beer."  
  
"If it was your beer you should take more care of it and not spill it."  
  
"But your were handing it to me."  
  
"Carter, are you giggling?" Jack asked turning away from Daniel.  
  
"Noshur." She slurred. "Yeshur, maybeeeeeee." She burst into giggles again.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud!"  
  
"O'Neill, I believe we should get Major Carter and Daniel Jackson into bed while you are sober enough to be able to do anything." Teal'c said coming up behind the Colonel and making him jump.  
  
"Sure, but you can go to bed with Daniel because I am not that way inclined." He smirked.  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I meant put them to bed O'Neill, not go to bed with them."  
  
"Oh." Jack said quietly looking a bit perturbed.  
  
"Don't worry Jack, you can still put me to bed." Sam winked.  
  
She walked over to the Colonel and started to whisper something into his ear before falling back into an armchair.  
  
"Bugger."  
  
Drunken Jack wanted to know how that would turn out; sober Jack wanted to know but would never let it happen. Damn he was sobering up!  
  
"Well I guess we should get them to bed then." He said grabbing Sam around the waist and starting to drag her to her room.  
  
"Wait Jack! I hic haven't said hic goodnight." Daniel hiccoughed.  
  
Jack knew what this meant, goodnight kisses all round, man he hated drunken Daniel.  
  
"Alright, but quick, my arm is falling off." He turned for Daniel to plant a kiss on Sam's forehead then waited while Daniel gave him a hug and kissed him Italian style on both cheeks. "Danny, I would swear that you were actually Mafia if you weren't so wimpy!"  
  
"Well my Grandmother's cousin was Italian, or was that my cousin's Grandmother?" He muttered to himself before being led off by Teal'c.  
  
Jack shifted Sam so that he was now carrying her up to the spare room she normally stayed in. He gently lowered he onto the bed and started taking off her shoes and socks.  
  
"Jack?" Sam mumbled waking up.  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Carter."  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Sing me a song."  
  
"What?" Jack asked pulling the duvet back.  
  
"Sing me a song please?" She fluttered her eyelids.  
  
"Fine, you get changed and I'll sing you a song." He walked to the opposite side of the room and turned around to give her some privacy. "What do you want me to sing?"  
  
"Uh, the song from that film...Dumbo!"  
  
Jack heard a thud and turned around to see Sam sitting on the floor, one leg out of her trousers. He walked over and pulled the trousers off her and helped her into the bed.  
  
"Didn't know you were into Disney movies Carter."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So which song, there were a few?"  
  
"You know the one with the...stuff..."  
  
Jack tucked the covers in and sat on the bed.  
  
Look out! Look out! Pink elephants on paradeHe started singing before she slapped his hand.  
  
"Not that one." She yawned.  
  
I've seen a house fly, I've seen a dragon fly, But I ain't never seen an elephant fly  
  
"Nope." She snuggled in to his chest.  
  
It's Casey Junior comin' down the track  
  
Comin' down the track  
  
"No, you know the one with the mum and Dumbo and..."  
  
"Oh, yeah but I don't think its in my key."  
  
"How do you know all these songs anyway?"  
  
"Uh well, I was a kid once too ya know." He smiled and stroked Sam's blonde hair.  
  
Baby mine don't you cry, Baby mine dry your eyes, Rest your head close to my heart, Never to part Baby of mine  
  
He sang softly.  
  
Teal'c in the other room putting Daniel to bed raised an eyebrow as he heard the Colonel's voice.  
  
Little one when you play  
  
Don't you mind what you say  
  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
  
Never a tear, baby of mine  
  
Sam had dozed off on top of Jack's chest, he continued to sing softly and stroking her hair, changing the words a little.  
  
From your head to your toes  
  
you're so much, goodness knows You're so precious to me  
  
Cute as can be, baby of mine  
  
Daniel climbed into bed in his boxers and was about to head face first onto the pillow before Teal'c grabbed him and pulled his glasses off. This woke Daniel up a bit.  
  
"Wos' going on Tilc?" He asked.  
  
"There seems to have been a development in O'Neill and Major Carter's relationship."  
  
"Good, remind me in the morning to put more money in the bet thingy..." He said as he fell asleep leaning against the Jaffa.  
  
Teal'c sighed and let the archaeologist drop onto the bed, he went into the living room to clean up and make his bed on the couch.  
  
The End. 


End file.
